If I Didn't Have You
"If I Didn't Have You" es una canción interpretada en los créditos de la película de Disney/Pixar del 2001, Monsters, Inc. escrita por Randy Newman. La canción se enfoca en el humor, pero tocando la amistad entre Mike y Sulley. La canción también ganó un por Mejor Canción Original siendo la primera vez que Newman ganó un Óscar. Las estrellas de Hannah Montana, Emily Osment y Mitchel Musso también grabaron su propia versión de la canción para el álbum Disneymania 6. La canción también fue interpretada por la banda Western, Riders in the Sky en su álbum del 2002, Monsters, Inc. Scream Factory Favorites, siendo la canción Número 1. Esta canción solamente se dobló para el doblaje castellano para los créditos de la película, mientras que en la versión latina sólo se usó la versión instrumental. Letra |-|Español= Sulley: Si yo fuera rico Y tuviera un millón Mike: Tendría en mi casa Un hermoso balcón Sulley: Si yo fuera guapo (Mike: ¿Qué vas a ser?) Sulley: Pues hay milagros. Me haría ilusión Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy yo Si no es contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no es contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no es contigo Mike: Y debo admitirlo Tú eres un ganador Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy yo Ambos: Tú y yo unidos Debemos siempre seguir Uno sin el otro Eso me hace reír Me hace reír No debo decirlo (Sulley: Dilo Mike, no te cortes) Ya sabemos los dos Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy yo Si no estoy contigo Amigo, nada soy yo Mike: ¡Otra vez!¡Somos Grandes! Sulley: No debo decirlo Mike: Si hombre, dilo, dilo Sulley: Ya sabemos los dos Mike: ¡Venga, que la gente quiere saber! Ambos: Si no es contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no es contigo Amigo, nada soy Si no es contigo Amigo nada soy Mike: Yo, tú, yo A-MI-GUE-TES Tú y yo Sí! |-|Inglés= Sulley: If I were a rich man With a million or two Mike: I'd live in a penthouse In a room with a view Sulley: And if I were handsome (Mike: No way) Sulley: It could happen. Those dreams do come true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' Mike: Can I tell you something? For years, I have envied (Sulley: You green with it) Your grace and your charm Everyone loves you, you know? (Sulley: Yes I know, I know, I know) Mike: I must admit it Big guy, you always come through I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Ambos: You and me together That's how it always should be One without the other Don't mean nothing to me Nothing to me Ya Mike: I wouldn't be nothin' (Sulley: 'Aw now) If I didn't have you to serve I'm just a punky little eyeball And a funky optic nerve Hey, I never told you this Sometimes I get a little blue ('Sulley: Looks good on yo''u'') But I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have you Sulley: Let's dance Mike:'' Ha, ha! Look, Ma, I'm dancin'! Would you let me lead?'' Look at That's it two big guys Who are light on their feet. Don't you dare dip me... Don't you dare dip me! Don't dip me! Don't dip-- Ow, I should have stretched! Sulley: Yes, I wouldn't be nothin' If I didn't have you (Mike: I know what you mean, Sulley, because...) I wouldn't know where to go (Mike: Me too because I...) Wouldn't know what to do (Mike: Why do you keep singin' my part?) Ambos: I don't have to say it (Sulley: Aw, say it anyway) Ambos: 'Cause we both know It's true I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Youuuuu! Mike: One more time! Big one! Sulley: Don't have to say it Mike: Where'd everybody come from? Sulley: Oh, we both know it's true Mike: Let's take it home, big guy! Ambos: I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have I wouldn't have nothin' If I didn't have Mike: You, you, you A-E-I-O That means you Yeah! Videos Emily Osment ft. Mitchel Musso - If I Didn't Have You (Official Music Video) HD en:If I Didn't Have You pt-br:If I Didn't Have You ru:If I Didn't Have You Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones ganadoras de Premios de la Academia Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Canciones ganadoras de Premios Grammy Categoría:Canciones de Monsters, Inc. Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones de Disney Crossy Road Categoría:Canciones Destacadas